


pierced through

by universehoon



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, idk if this is sad or what but uhh angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universehoon/pseuds/universehoon
Summary: Cupid offers to shoot an arrow into the person you love. He warns you that if the person already has a pre-existing affection towards you, it will disappear when the arrow melts.





	pierced through

**Author's Note:**

> i have free time and decided to be productive and write a little (literally it didnt even exceeded 1k words lol) anyway this prompt is from [here](https://blog.reedsy.com/creative-writing-prompts/romance) it helps me get by my writers block. anywayyyyy i just want to thank that blog from providing many prompts lmao. enjoy reading!

"Are you sure?" Jihoon heard his soft enticing voice, waiting for him to waver and change his mind but his decision is resolute and there’s no sign of hesitation when he nodded his head. For the first time ever he feels so certain and free from doubt. He’s decided.

 

"I am." The cupid’s poker face faltered a little bit, it’s so fast the younger almost lose a glimpse of it, but Jihoon’s sure he saw how the little angel smirked from his answer.

 

"Alright, I warned you." The small man in front of him shrugged and set up his arrow and bow. It’s time. He silently yet professionally focused the arrow to the beautiful gorgeous man who owns his heart, Kang Daniel, standing almost 10 feet away from him, with his mighty stance and gracious body. Jihoon almost stopped him from aiming it, to let the destiny work its wonders but _he’s desperate._

 

And who is he to decline and reject a little help from a friend? Jihoon had witnessed his colleagues - Seongwu and Minhyun for example - falling in love with the help of the little mischievous cupid, so it won’t hurt to try right? For sure nothing would go wrong right? As the smaller man still tried to aim his arrow, he silently and fervently prayed, _make him mine please_. He begged.

 

After a minute, which seems like a whole year, he finally shot the arrow and it struck the Daniel straight into his heart, few minutes from now it will disappear and melt into his chest like some black magic. Just like how the story goes, Daniel fainted and although Jihoon knows this would happen shock is still evident on his face. He faced the little cupid who’s now cleaning his bow and once more, he witnessed the sly smile on his face.

 

"Does he love me now?"

 

"Patience, mister. Just remember what I’ve told you if that person already has a pre-existing affection towards you, it will disappear when the arrow melts."

 

And with that, the cupid suddenly vanished from thin air like he’s just a fragment of Jihoon's imagination. Panting and feeling nervous all over his body he ran towards the lying body of the man he loved.

 

"Please. Kang Daniel, please."

 

However, what happened next is something Jihoon didn’t expect. He woke up from his deep slumber – although that would really take place sometime after the arrow was pierced and melted – but the arrow is still there, looking tall and stiff onto the older man’s chest.

 

"What happened!?" Daniel's first words when he saw Jihoon and hysterically asked. He noticed that Jihoon is in front of him, staring at his chest, looking terrified and scared for what’s occurring in front of him. The older trailed the smaller's line of vision and saw the pricked arrow on him. "Holy shit. Remove it before it melts!"

 

"W-What? Why would I do that?"

 

Instead of words, Daniel silenced Jihoon with a deep and lingering kiss. The younger imagined it a few times, more often than usual actually. He pictured it as toes curling, heat rising, affectionate and tender feeling. But when he experienced it, those words are nothing compared to the true and real passionate kiss. It was slow and heated but It felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest, although the pain feels so good and right and all the positive words combined.

 

"Did it work without the arrow melting?" Jihoon innocently asked Daniel, although he's hesitant at first and still nervous about the entire encounter. The cupid has vanished and he has no one to ask if what's happening is normal or well, out of control.

 

Jihoon saw how Daniel shook his head. "I love you without this, Jihoonie. We don't need this." He enveloped his hands around the arrow stabbed through him, trying to detach it from himself.

 

But before Jihoon could express his happiness and cry himself into tears of joy, before Daniel could come close to Jihoon and whisper sweet nothings into his ears, and before they found each other’s embraces… _the arrow melted._

 

"No!"

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for this ending and for writing such a SHORT prompt :((((((( anyway i changed the prompt a little but in the blog the arrow takes effect after it was strike but i changed it and made it melt lol for the story purposes yknow so they could talk before IT happens so yeah i think its the best to end this way omg please dont throw tomatoes at me!!! thank for reading ❤


End file.
